hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat Logs/2.8/04-04-2017
00:00:02 UTC Why'd you kick nkech 00:00:03 UTC :/ 00:00:08 UTC (Block log) . . Hypercane (wall | contribs | block) blocked Nkechinyer (wall | contribs) with an expiry time of infinite (account creation disabled, cannot edit own talk page) ‎(Honestly Nkech you've regressed in your behavior, and you tried to manipulate someone into voting for/against someone.) 00:00:15 UTC :O 00:00:24 UTC gg Nkech. 00:00:26 UTC HEY!!! 00:00:33 UTC Yes, b do not ever /b try to manipulate me. 00:00:37 UTC Hurricane has formed! 00:00:41 UTC Hi 00:00:43 UTC Hi 00:00:45 UTC Hi. 00:00:47 UTC Hello 00:00:49 UTC Nkech was already on thin ice to begin with, and here he manipulates Akio into changing his vote. 00:00:53 UTC Hey CobraStrike 00:01:01 UTC @Akio :/ 00:01:25 UTC Close the thread 00:01:33 UTC I'm demoting myself 00:01:36 UTC Okay. 00:01:40 UTC Okay. doing it 00:01:47 UTC k 00:01:50 UTC And I'm reducing my activity, but I'm not retiring 00:01:56 UTC What do I need to be? 00:01:58 UTC I already deleted it. 00:02:01 UTC C1/C2? 00:02:06 UTC Ah okay 00:02:09 UTC That's cool 00:02:12 UTC k den hoip 00:02:26 UTC I think C1 is fair tbh. 00:02:42 UTC Fine C1. 00:02:55 UTC Same :P 00:03:00 UTC I think he can stay CM if he stays active too. 00:03:03 UTC time to add le blocked template to Nkech's userpage 00:03:08 UTC :P 00:03:28 UTC staff will prob block him too because it's an alt of a globalled account 00:03:57 UTC Brick, thank you for your cooperation. 00:04:04 UTC yeah okay 00:04:05 UTC @Jd No Nkech has never been globalled. 00:04:14 UTC ^ 00:04:20 UTC He disabled his old account. 00:04:22 UTC ^ 00:04:23 UTC Too late, I'm nothing now 00:04:31 UTC I can repromote you to C1. 00:04:38 UTC Can someone make me AP/C1 00:04:40 UTC oh @Bob 00:04:42 UTC If that is okay with the others. 00:04:49 UTC I support Brick as CM, we need CMs anyway 00:04:51 UTC we've already agreed on C1 00:04:52 UTC :P 00:04:59 UTC k den we need a new crat 00:05:01 UTC I will repromote him 00:05:08 UTC :3 00:05:53 UTC actually how many do we have? 00:06:03 UTC Bob, Hype, SM, MH, and....??? 00:06:07 UTC MG 00:06:08 UTC 5 00:06:10 UTC Ah, MG 00:06:11 UTC :P 00:06:18 UTC Forgot Garfield :3 00:06:20 UTC 20:06, April 3, 2017 AkioTheOne (wall | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Brickcraft1 from (none) to autopatroller and Chat moderator (Repromoting.) 00:06:26 UTC thx 00:06:27 UTC Thanks, I guess 00:06:38 UTC Np 00:06:40 UTC Thanks for cooperation, Brick, that helps a lot 00:07:33 UTC ^ @Jd 00:07:50 UTC Cool 00:07:58 UTC You're welcome, I guess 00:08:00 UTC so next time a crat retires small or is blocked/demoted :3 /small we'll have a new election :P 00:08:14 UTC Akio is probably next in line for crat tbh, but probably not for a while 00:08:16 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 00:08:17 UTC Hurricane has formed! 00:08:22 UTC ye 00:08:29 UTC next time someone is blocked, we go to my test wiki to see le drama :3 00:08:37 UTC @Bob Actually I think MC is closer 00:08:49 UTC Nah Akio is 00:08:52 UTC Kbai goodnight 00:08:54 UTC Akio was admin first 00:08:55 UTC k den :3 00:08:56 UTC He's been admin longer 00:08:57 UTC @MH 00:09:03 UTC (bye) Brick 00:09:15 UTC Bye 00:10:07 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 00:10:36 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 00:11:36 UTC !savelogs Category:Chat Logs